Menage a trois
by TeddyBearsJaker
Summary: Luke, Ravi, and Zuri have found love. With each other. Keeping their friends and family in the dark was a challenge but when the world finds out about their relationship the three quickly learned that the real challenge has only just begun. Their love will have its ups and downs and in the end... Will it survive? only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, works for Disney and Disney's Jessie in anyway.**

* * *

Author note: this story is about menage a trois (A ménage à trois is a domestic arrangement in which three people having romantic or sexual relations with each other occupy the same household.) age: luke and Ravi: 14-16 and Zuri: 12-14. Also if your are A Luri shipper (Luke -Zuri) or a Lavi shipper ( Luke -Ravi) or Zavi shipper (Ravi-Zuri) you will like this story. If you have a idea please let me know.

* * *

 **Chapter 1.**

* * *

The doors to the elevator opened and Luke yell out.

"I'm home is anyone else here?"

Silence, shrugging he starts stripping wanting nothing to remind him about school.

Nearing Zuri's room he pauses as he hears her vibrator and eases the door open peers in. There was his sister on her bed naked as the day she was born. His cock jerked seeing her rub the vibrator in between her in between her leg. Not in her pussy but at her entrance getting herself nice and wet for penetration. Opening the door or the way she glances as it made a little noise.

She smiled as she saw one of her boyfriend in the doorway already naked except for his tented boxers.

"Come here" she purred as she got on all fours facing him she began sucking the juices off her vibrator, then placed it back down again.

Luke stood in front of her his tented boxers right in her face she licked her lips from anticipation and to get any remaining juices she missed earlier.

She lowered his boxers and freed his 8 inches from its confinement. She picked up her vibrator and turned it on. Luke smiled as his girl started rubbing her toy against his. The feeling of the vibrator sent shivers through his cock and his 16 years old body started leaking his precum.

Seeing the juices made Zuri hungry. She turned off the vibrator and place the head of his uncut cock in her mouth.

His cock tasted different from her other boyfriend but both had taste dicks. She loves watching them 69ing while she fingers one of their asses. She hopes her family will be home late so the three of them can have around together, perhaps she could film them?

Realizing her distraction she returned to the here and now and saw she had 6 inches in her mouth, her hand moved to his heavy hanging balls and she rolled them in her palms.

Luke groaned it was hours since he cum and he was looking forward to shooting his cum deep in his girlfriend/sister pussy or ass as she was so perfectly tight, her mouth will be ok but less exciting.

He spread his fingers through her hair, feeling that she looked up at him. Their eyes locked in a heated intensity as her tongue bath and caress his heated cock.

He loves seeing the eyes of his love one as they blow him, he knew one of the things Zuri loves was a cock moving in and out of her ass and pussy at the same time. He can't do that without his lover present but he didn't need him for what he has planned for her next.

"Damn girl, you're natural at sucking" Luke moaned as he started rotating his hips while using his hands to hold her head in place. "That's right babe get me all nice, wet and ready so I can fuck that gorgeous pussy of yours." If Luke knows his boyfriend, when he gets home he is stopping by here first, and after learning about her pussy being wet with his juices, Ravi will be drooling and eager to eat her out.

Luke stopped face fucking his girlfriend, and Zuri was surprised. "Why did you made me stop? You are no way near ready to cum yet?" She pointed out.

Luke smiled at her, and she returned the smile, she always likes seeing it on his as it lightens her day. "I know that, but I wanted to return the favor." Her hands started playing with her, particularly her clitoris.

"Oh fuck, that's nice." She groaned as her hands started playing with her tits.

Luke's head lower itself till he had a frontal view of her. His finger is moving in and out while on his other hand his fingers played with her fold or rubbed her clit. "Oh fuck me!" Zuri grunted as she bit her bottom lip. Zuri hated how she sounds so needy while in the heat of passion with her guys.

Luke and Ravi, however, love that about her and inspire to hear her moan, beg and cry with passion. So Luke being the generous lover that he is, put his tongue to work and had it assist his finger in opening up her love tunnel.

"Luuuke," she gasps as her body pump with arousal from the work he was doing down below.

Luke wondered if he should stop tongue fucking her and tell her how hot she looks withering around on her bed as she shakes with excitement, or continue his assault and get excited and hard at that very vision. He decided to be selfish and continued while feeling his juices leak down his leg.

"Oh fuck me, Luke, please! I need that cock in me."

After running his tongue around and over her clit a few times he pulled back from her spread legs. "Whatever my lady bids, I humbly obey."

Zuri smirks at his antics, "Yeah right." She responded eagerly watching him move up, hard, horny and in need, she was the same. Luke gently lovered his body on top of her and the two kiss. Zuri arms wrap around, and she started scratching his back as the kiss intensified.

"Please." She groaned as the two parted ways.

Luke placed her feet on his shoulder and positioned himself at her entrance. While Ravi enjoys fucking them in the doggie style, or in any position really, this one was Luke's favorite as he gets to admire their faces and body as he fucks them full of cum.

His cock easily slid right inside, and he started to move to find that G-spot that will help her reach multiple orgasms. Practically immediately Zuri was a moaning mess; Luke could only have been happier at this point if Ravi was home and with them. Her face screwed up in ecstasy as her fingernails cause scratch marks into his back, Ravi's tongue will lick the new ones, while his cock moved up and down Luke's ass crack, while Ravi's hands fondle Luke's cock. It was tradition between the boys when this happens.

"Luke baby, faster, fuck me faster," Zuri called as her first orgasm crept up.

As if almost planned he sped up as her body rushed with her orgasmic bliss.

As he pounded into her, she gasps as his cock hit her G-spot. Luke immediately knew what it meant and made sure to hit that spot continuously, his hand grasped her nipples and played with them, desiring to feel her body tighten once again and her flush with desire.

He felt her cum once more and slowed his thrusting. He occasionally stops fully inside her, and lick her undeveloped tits or engage her in another kiss. While he was to get off, he wanted more to show her how much he cared for her. Soon, however, his body needed to get itself off, and he began to move faster and faster. Zuri seemed to mutter fuck, fuck, fuck in time with his thrusts.

"Oh god, Zuri I'm cumming babe." He groaned as he thrust four more times and his cock throb while it started shooting off inside of her.

"Oh, Luke." Zuri moaned as she too had her sexual release.

Luke remained inside of her enjoying the feeling as the two bask in their respective orgasmic bliss.

Luke gave an exaggerated groan as he pulled himself out.

"Well I guess I better get started on my homework," he said while ending in a pout.

Zuri giggled, "you should. Once Ravi gets home I imagine you be too distracted thinking about us if you are not, of course, busy making love to us.

"Can you blame me for that?" Luke retorted.

"Definitely not. Seeing you two together is hot."

"Seeing you with Ravi is equally hot."

Zuri kisses him. "Homework babe Do try and get it done before our lover gets home."

Luke kissed Zuri one last time he got dressed and left the room. then he went to his room and started working on his homework.

 **The end of chapter 1.**

* * *

 **What do you think of chapter 1? Please let me know. Also if you are a shipper of Luri, Lavi or Zavi and have any ideas please let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

Sorry for the delay on this story. I have a hard time coming up with ideas and I'm a slow writer.

* * *

Ravi should have been feeling depressed or even angry after getting home. It was another meeting that he just hosted and no one should up. However, he was thrilled. He knew no one would be home by the time that he arrived and he could shower his girlfriend and boyfriend with the attention that he couldn't provide as it would be risky or could lead to awkward questions.

The first thing he noticed was Luke's jacket laying on the floor, further along, his shirt, then a lone shoe. He couldn't help but smile knowing that Luke appeared to be naked from the waist up. Hell, the shoe hinted that his pants were probably off.

He didn't follow his boyfriend's trail of clothes but made his way to the kitchen. If Luke and Zuri were alone together they may have been making love at this time and would be finished.

While he was making a small feast Zuri walked into the kitchen without a stitch of clothing on her magnificent body, it was a mouth-watering sight that was further attractive seeing some traces of Luke's cum on her.

She smiled just as brightly as the one Ravi wore, and greeted him with a kiss as her hand fondled the now growing bulge in her boyfriend's pants. He tasted Luke on her lips and he hopes to see Luke walking in behind her.

"Where's Luke?" he asked after the kiss and failing to see Luke.

"He should be doing his homework, but his probably done and playing a video game if he is not playing with himself or fucking his own ass with his dildo. I told you that you shouldn't have made a replica of yours for him to use while your away from our beds."

"He does like dildo. You know he even named it. Good thing he prefers the real thing."

"As do I," Zuri said as she unfastened his pants and pulled it down. "Looks to me like you made an afternoon snack for the three of us and I still haven't thanked you. Perhaps I should do so now."

With that and his cock on display, his special girl took his entire length in her mouth and down her throat. Immediately his eyes rolled to the back of his head as his hands grab the kitchen bench for support.

For the life of him, Ravi couldn't decide which of his two lovers sucked cock the best. They just kept on improving and if he was the paranoid sort he imagined that they discuss new techniques to make him cum harder and faster.

"Oh god, oh god" he mumbled between moans as he desperately fought to remind upright than the alternative of falling down on the kitchen floor with his pants and underwear around his ankles.

"As much as I would like to swallow that creamy load of yours, I rather not waste that food you prepared. So why not undress so I can admire that sexy body of yours and sit down so I can ride you?"

Ravi had to swallow so he could clear his throat instead of reply with a high pitch voice. He still doubted Zuri and Luke when they discuss his beauty while completely naked but they did seem to appreciate the show.

"OK," he replied. Now standing without any issues since his girl's mouth was no longer attached to his cock he removed his own Jacket then pulled of his shirt.

"MMM nice," moaned Zuri her hands running up and down his chest. "Looks like you are starting to get some abs forming." She said as she leaned in for a kiss.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, it's so damn sexy thinking of you and Luke getting a little rough with me. Trap between two strong lovers... A girl could just cum,"

Her hand grabbed his and moved it so he could feel her dripping juices.

"Lose your shoes and pants and join me in my bed. It will be more comfortable then us screwing on the kitchen floor."

With that she left him alone with his pants down, with a hard wet boner.

God, he loved his two lovers that knew how to tease him for more. With haste, he throws off his shoes and pants and not knowing how long till the family got home he took his clothes with him as he gave chase, all the while picking up Luke along the way.

He never saw Luke's pants and underwear and could only hope Luke had those two clothing with him. Admittedly Luke might have gone commando but if he didn't he hoped no one will ask why Luke's clothing was under a chair and looks to be worn.

Zuri unknown to Ravi looked just the same as when Luke saw her earlier that day. His cock jerked and drooled at the sight of his sexy sister slash girlfriend awaiting his hands, mouth, and cock to bring her pleasure that only he and Luke have the pleasure to provide her.

"Don't just stand there gawking at me love, join me."

The clothes feel to the floor and he trod on them as he made his way to the bed that he had made love to both her and Luke countless times before. It was not the same bed he lost his anal virginity as that was his own and her took Luke's on Luke's own bed but still Zuri's bed held just as much precious memories and he held as much wonderment to it as he held for his two lovers that he still question what they could possibly see in him.

"I don't know if I should be jealous of my own bed or not," laughed Zuri watching him caress her sheet.

"It's your bed you sleep in and that we... you know."

"fuck in?"

"If you want to be crass, then yes, fuck in."

"Get on the bed and rock my world then."

He got on top of her on hands and knees and start to crawl towards her. His cock she saw swaying with his movements. She hoped that Ravi will still be full and ready for Luke as she wanted to see her dancer bottoming tonight.

"So what are you in the mood for?" Ravi asked with almost a smile that excited her.

"I like you to do whatever you like to me."

Ravi makes out with Zuri then he kissed her neck leaving a hickey. Then Ravi start to suck on Zuri's small left boob and playing with the right. Zurl moan as her brother/boyfriend sucked and played with her boobs.

"Oh god Ravi.." Zuri moaned.

After Ravi sucked and played with Zuri's boobs, he kissed her belly and kissed her way down until he reached Zuri's pussy. Ravi start rub Zuri's pussy then He open up her legs and start to lick her pussy then he put his finger in his mouth and start to suck on it he took it out and put in Zuri's pussy. Zuri begin to moan as Ravi fucker her with his finger for a few minutes after that he added another finger and Zuri moan again Ravi continue to fuck her with his fingers for a few more minutes. After he took his fingers out.

"You like this don't you?"

"Oh yes! Yes i do."

After finger fucking Zurl, Ravi start to eat her out Zuri quickly moaned as her brother eat her out she pushed Ravi's head into her pussy it did not take long for her to squirt into Ravi's mouth Instead of stopping Ravi kept at it. He kept eating her out until she squirted six more times. then she soon was on edge and could no longer hold back as she started to squirted in and onto Ravi's face and mouth.

"Oh please Fuck me Ravi! Please!

"Will do babe."

Ravi took off his underwear revealing his 6 inch dick he grab his dick and gave it a few strokes and he slowly put it in her pussy. Ravi begin to thrusting his sister/girlfriend both of them start to moan then Ravi fucks Zuri harder and faster he keeps fucking away until he was on edge. He quickly pulled out and started to rim Zuri's ass then he sid his dick in her ass then he started to fuck faster and harder until once again he was on edge. He quickly pulled out then put his dick in her pussy once again. After a few more trusts Ravi shot his load deep inside Zuri's pussy. Then he pulled his dick out and they make out.

"That was….."

"Amazing."

Ravi got off Zuri's bed and pick up the clothes.

"Hey, do you want to join me in Luke's room later for another round of sex?"

"No thanks. I'm too tired from all the sex today. You boys go and have fun."

"Ok. love you."

"Love you too."

Ravi make out one last time and Ravi left the room.

* * *

 **Later that night**

* * *

After the family dinner everybody went to bed. Ravi waited for everyone went to sleep. When it is quiet Ravi sneaks into Luke's room. he knocked on the door and Luke opened it.

"Hey babe, you miss me?"

 **The end of chapter 2.**

* * *

 **What do you think of chapter 2? Please let me know. Also** **i** **f you are a shipper of Luri, Lavi or Zavi and have any ideas please let me know.**

 **in chapter 3: might involved pee stuff. Like Luke and Ravi peeing on each other and drinking each others pee. I hope you guys are fine with that. If not, then don't read the next chapter.**


End file.
